Congelada
by Missannie L
Summary: ¡Benditas sean las congeladas y que su creador esté en el lugar adecuado! Ellas pueden hacer que dos extraños se conviertan en algo más. Si no, pregúntenle a Katie y Oliver


_Aclaración: Narrado desde el punto de vista de la amiga de Katie. _

_Basado en hechos reales. _

_Universo alternativo._

_Hasta abajito._

_A.B._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Harry Potter y lo reconocible no es mío<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La congelada<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él me mira con una sonrisa enorme.

-Cuenta algo gracioso o vergonzoso -suplica.

Lanzo un suspiro.

-¿Mío o de alguien más? -pregunto.

-Da igual.

Bufo pero ya sé que le contaré.

-¿Quieres saber la verdadera historia de cómo se conocieron Katie y Oliver?

Inmediatamente se endereza.

-Sería un tonto si contesto que no.

Sonrío un poco antes de recordar y comenzar a contarle.

* * *

><p>Katie tenía una expresión de cansancio.<p>

-Tarea, montones y montones de tarea -se quejó mientras caminábamos hacia el autobús que tomábamos para regresar a casa.

-Eso te pasa por dejarla siempre al último -repliqué con una sonrisa diminuta.

-No me lo recuerdes -Katie frunció el ceño antes de subir al camión con una mueca-. Pero no puedo evitarlo, el mundo no quiere que sea responsable.

Reí antes de seguirla e inmediatamente después de pagar mi pasaje, choqué con la mochila de Katie, que seguía parada en el pasillo.

-Camina -musité, mientras sentía como me ruborizaba, las personas nos miraban sin disimulo unos con una mueca desdeñosa y otros con burla.

-No hay dos disponibles -susurró con preocupación.

-Siéntate donde quieras -contesté, encogiéndome de hombros, aunque prefería con creces ir sentada a su lado y platicar tonterías.

Ella suspiró antes de dejarse caer en el asiento más cercano, sin darse cuenta de que, a su lado, se encontraba un chico guapo, que leía con el ceño fruncido unos papeles que parecían ser de suma importancia.

Le sonreí con picardía pero ella no me hizo caso, estaba irritada por todo el trabajo que tenía para el fin de semana y el que tuviera un resfriado no ayudaba a mejorar su humor. Yo tuve menos suerte que Katie, me había sentado más adelante que ella, al lado de un señor que no paraba de lanzar miradas al chico guapo.

Suspiré con fastidio antes de sacar un libro sobre economía e intentar leer, pero no podía concentrarme, a mi lado, el señor seguía moviéndose como si tuviera comezón en una parte poco accesible de su anatomía.

Cerré el libro y reí silenciosamente, mi mente pervertida no me ayudaba mucho en situaciones como esa, volteé a ver a Katie y me di cuenta de que se las había ingeniado para conseguir una congelada. Le dediqué una mirada enojada, pero me ignoró. Como siempre.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí los movimientos que hacían sus dedos al intentar abrir la envoltura de su golosina, dejé de mirarla con una sonrisa burlona cuando recordé que se había propuesto no abrir nada con los dientes por una semana o tendría que lavar mi ropa por un mes.

Sí, a veces nos retábamos con cosas sin sentido, pero era divertido ver como, luego de un tiempo, te desesperabas y perdías.

Su cara de frustración me divirtió enormemente, hasta que resolvió el dilema y comenzó a saborearla con una sonrisa triunfal.

Suspiré, resignada, parecía que no iba a librarme de mi ropa por un tiempo, hasta que frunció el ceño y apretó la congelada con fuerza.

Y pasó.

Explotó, salpicándola a ella y al chico, con sus papeles.

Entonces volteé y me reí sin disimulo.

Sabía que no era algo digno, pero sus caras valían oro. Siempre las recordaría.

* * *

><p>Termina de reír al mismo tiempo que yo.<p>

-¿Y el resto?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Lo que conoces, se hablaron, coincidieron, enamoramiento y ahora son lo que son.

-Y todo fue por la congelada.

Asiento con una sonrisa enorme.

-Benditas sean las congeladas y que su creador esté en el lugar adecuado -digo antes de volver a reírme.

* * *

><p><em>Shulalá lalá<em>

_Eso es todo._

_Si les gustó o no (lo entenderé) dejen que lo sepa. Review, por favor._

_Espero leerlos pronto_

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
